clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton Barrel
The Skeleton Barrel card will be unlocked from Builders Workshop (Arena 6). The Skeleton Barrel is a flying, building-targeting troop that drops a group of skeletons once it is destroyed or reaches a building, similar to the Battle Ram. A Skeleton Barrel card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. It is a black, spiked barrel tied to several team-colored balloons. The barrel has a white painted skull on the front of it. Strategy * Even though the Barrel won't reach the Princess Tower by itself, the Skeletons will deal massive damage to the tower even when sent in alone. * The Log or Zap are the best spells to counter the Skeleton Barrel since the Barrel itself doesn't deal damage and these cheap spells can destroy all of the skeletons. * Unlike a Goblin Barrel or Lava Hound, the Skeletons will only spawn when the the barrel falls to the ground and splits open. During this 1-second animation, neither the barrel or nor the skeletons are considered as entities so casting the Zap too early will miss the skeletons. * Because the Skeleton Barrel is quite durable, it can be used to tank for other units. For example, the Skeleton Barrel could tank for a Lumberjack. If he dies, the skeletons will deal significantly more damage because of the Lumberjack's subsequent Rage spell. * The Skeleton Barrel excels at distracting an Inferno Tower since the Skeleton Barrel targets buildings and drops several skeletons which the Inferno Tower cannot effectively defeat on its own. This can force out a card that the opponent doesn't want to play, such as a Valkyrie or Zap. *Unlike the Battle Ram, if a Skeleton Barrel reaches an opponent's building without all of its hitpoints depleted, it does not deal one-time damage to the building. The skeletons are simply dropped. History * On 31/10/17, the Skeleton Barrel became obtainable by achieving 9 wins in the Halloween Draft Challenge. * From 11/11/17 through 14/11/17, the Shop has a special offer that Arena 6+ players can buy up to six Giant Chests at the normal price that guarantee at least 40% of total cards (or 50% of all common cards) to be Skeleton Barrel. * The Skeleton Barrel was added to the game on 17/11/2017. Trivia *The Skeleton Barrel was playable in the Mirror Challenge on 17/10/17, before its release date, as an unintended glitch. Supercell fixed this glitch with a maintenance break. *The Skeleton Barrel is one of the 11 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Skeletons, Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Tombstone, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, Guards, and Graveyard. The Bomber and the Graveyard are the only ones among them not given as one-time rewards in the Halloween Draft Challenge. *The Skeleton Barrel has the same deploying sound as the Balloon. *The Skeleton Barrel has the same number of hitpoints as an equal level Barbarian. *The Skeleton Barrel and the Royal Giant are the only Common Cards that only target Buildings. *The Skeleton Barrel loses one balloon for each one third of its total hitpoints depleted. That means a Cloned Skeleton Barrel only has one Balloon to start with. These balloons do not regenerate if a Heal is used to bring the Skeleton Barrel up to at least one-third (or two-thirds) health. de:Skelettfass es:Globos esqueléticos fr:Ballon à squelettes